El deseo de un ninja de la hoja
by NocheAmada98
Summary: "¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?" "No es nada, solo... me gustaría pedir un deseo". Así empieza la historia de Naruto y Sasuke recorriendo el camino de padres. "¿Por qué me estoy viendo a mi mismo?" "Y esos mocosos, ¿qué son?" Quizá Sasuke no estaba tan de acuerdo con la preposición, pero si era por su novio entonces... lo haría. SasuNaru SasuNaruChibi.


**Notas:** ¡yaoi! Muajaja xD. Espero les guste la historia, Naruto y Sasuke... y chibi Naru y chibi Sasu *¬*. La verdad en algún momento pensé en M-preg, pero lo encontré muy freak no sé ustedes xc. Tiene palabras algo rebuscadas y juega con el orden de las frases. ¡Espero disfruten!

* * *

 ** _The Desire._**

El tibio viento de la tarde soplaba sus rebeldes y finos cabellos. Ambos ninjas, Sasuke y Naruto, miraban silenciosamente el proceso del sol, teñir al cielo azul de un singular color naranja. El mayor de ellos dirigió sus ojos oscuros a su novio, delgado y tonificado, quien se encontraba apoyado en las barras del balcón. Sasuke hubiera sonreído ante lo domable que se veía en esa posición sino fuera por gesto, un rostro coloreado de seriedad y melancolía. Entrecerró los ojos.

\- "Otra vez...".

Naruto permaneció quieto en aquellos segundos que el sol le dio sus últimas caricias. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, aspirando aire por la nariz. Notó unos brazos rodeando su cintura con protección, él no se inmutó, sintió a Sasuke acercarse en el momento que se alejó de la pared.

\- ¿Qué es en lo que piensas tanto? - susurró preocupado, intentando ver a través del rostro perfilado del menor, este solo dejó que mechones de cabello cubrieran sus ojos, sin responder - No quiero que pases lo que sea que estás pasando solo - sintió a Naruto estremecerse en sus brazos, decidiendo acariciar uno de sus cabellos.

\- No es nada, solo me gustaría... pedir un deseo - susurró apoyándose en su hombro - ... Pero...

\- Ten.

Naruto sujetó entre sus manos cuidadosamente el diente de león que le ofreció su novio, pestañeó un par de veces, y forzó una sonrisa - Gracias, de-mo... ¿no crees que estoy grande para este tipo de juego?

\- No es un diente de león cualquiera, viene de la aldea de las mil flores, si no la quieres...

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! Es mío así que voy a pedir mi deseo - refunfuñando se separó de él y corrió hacia la otra esquina del balcón, Sasuke rodó los ojos, más no pudo evitar reír. Naruto ordenó las palabras - "Deseo...".

... Y sopló.

* * *

\- Sasu... qu-quiero... hijos - susurraba el menor las palabras de su sueño.

Sasuke corrió con sigilo el brazo donde descansaba Naruto, se puso su abrigo oscuro, y abandonó el hogar.

Minutos después Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de Sasuke, sonrió melancólicamente. ¿Qué habría dicho dormida esa vez? Debería ponerse un parche en la boca en las noches, evitaría molestarlo cada mañana por la mañana. No quería que sucediera lo mismo... que esa vez.

 _"Entonces me largo"._

\- Ng - se abrazó a sus piernas estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, sin conseguir evitarlo. Los recuerdos de aquella lluviosa noche alertaban su mente, temía que Sasuke se sintiera atacado, indignado y dolido, y lo abandonara como casi hace ese día.

* * *

 _Ese día..._

\- ¡No seas idiota Naruto!

\- Ng - el menor cubrió sus oídos y entrecerró los ojos. Su pared, destruida.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser lo que más quieres? ¡No podemos tener hijos, olvídalo! - las palabras se amontonaban en su mente, se sentía impotente, rechazado.

\- N-no yo... siempre he querido formar una familia - su voz gangosa, temblorosa. En cualquier momento las lágrimas caerían de sus ojos - ¡Y no pienso olvidar mi sueño!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, acumulando toda la energía en su mano izquierda. Lo golpearía, le haría estrellarse contra la pared, le haría sentir el dolor que el estaba sintiendo... No, él ya no haría eso.

\- "¿Así que no?" - Sasuke retrocedió un paso con una sonrisa desanimada en su rostro - "Si es así... Naru...yo no puedo hacerte feliz" - le dio la espalda, haciendo presión en sus manos - "Quizá nunca lo hice... quizá deberías haberte casado con esa chica... pero irónicamente, la cambiaste por mí, y yo... lo siento" - fulminó sus puños, dejando que un hilo de alegría se escapara de su cuerpo - Entonces me largo.

Los celestes ojos de Naruto se congelaron, analizando las palabras. Vieron en cámara lenta los pasos que Sasuke ejercía hacia la puerta.

\- N-no... - gimió Naruto llevándose temblorosamente una mano a su pecho, comenzando a respirar de forma agitada e irregular - Sasu... n-no - sus ojos se cristalizaron y en un torpe movimiento cayó de rodillas, obteniendo así una sensación de alerta profesada por el mayor - No me... dejes - sus dientes se apretaron, sintiendo que se perdía, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al mayor, en busca de su auxilio - N-no puedo res-pirar.

\- ¿Eh? - sus sentidos reaccionaron, corriendo hacia él y acuclillándose a su altura tomó su pulso, acelerado, estaba hiperventilando - Tranquilo, te llevaré al doctor, trata...

Naruto no escuchaba a su alrededor, le costaba mantener el equilibrio y su vista se hacía borrosa.

\- Sa-su...

Él... cayó en un abismo de desesperación.

...

\- No entiendo... él nunca tuvo problemas de salud y lo único anormal que en él es esa marca - murmuró el de cabello oscuro mordiéndose el pulgar - ¿Es peligroso?

\- Es de alto riesgo, pero solo momentáneamente, es decir, aunque uno puede morir en el acto, la hiperventilación no tiene graves efectos secundarios - habló la joven enfermera al momento que tomaba la presión del menor - Las personas lo sufrimos en ocasiones de alto estrés, ya sea miedo, conmoción o ansias.

\- ¿Estará bien?

\- Bueno, tenía marcas físicas al llegar, como sus labios morados y la piel pálida - hizo una mueca de disgusto acariciando los rubios cabellos del menor - La paso muy mal en esos momentos... pero descuida, a pesar de su debilidad, estará bien.

Los dos sintieron un movimiento suave en la camilla, por lo que dirigieron su mirada al que salía de la inconsciencia.

\- Sa-su - gimió estirando su mano, inseguro, quería... sentir su calor... sentía frío.

\- Disculpe señorita Hérderváry, ¿nos podría dejar a solas?

\- Como gusten, los estaré esperando afuera - deshizo el utensilio con que le tomó la presión y salió de la sala de enfermería, no sin antes pensar:

\- "Tortolos".

\- Naruto...

\- Sasuke...

\- Lo siento - dijeron al miso tiempo, se sonrojaron dulcemente y corrieron sus miradas.

\- No hables así, soy yo el que esta soñando con imposible.

\- En eso tienes razón - habló, arrepintiéndose al ver el gesto herido de su novio - Pero no debí actuar así, tan brusco, solo... siento que soy la piedra que te impide avanzar, además... cuando trate de irme hiperventilaste - susurró con la vista baja, abriendo más sus ojos negros cuando Naruto se sentó en la camilla y sujetó su barbilla con delicadeza.

\- ¿Ves? No puedo respirar sin ti.

\- Dobe - gruñó Sasuke con desdén, sin embargo un leve sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas. Ambos ladearon la cabeza para darse un lento beso en los labios, disfrutando cada sabor de forma parsimoniosa.

\- "¡Cielos! Son tan lindos" - pensaba sonrojada la enfermera viéndolos por la puerta entreabierta.

\- Pe-ro Sasuke - el mayor se separo solo milímetros de él para escuchar lo que Naruto tenía que decir - Formar una familia seguirá siendo mi sueño.

 _En la actualidad..._

\- ¿Habrá sido un error decir eso? - murmuró cabizbajo Naruto observando sus pies desnudos.

* * *

\- Sasuke Uchiha - dijo una mujer de mayor edad mientras lo veía entrar en su simplista carpa.

\- ¿Usted es la anciana Kaede? - preguntó él sin darse rodeos.

\- Sí - dijo y bebió un poco de té - Vienes por el deseo de su novio, ¿no? - notó el casi imperceptible movimiento en los párpados del joven - Soy un anciana, lo sé todo.

\- Si lo sabe, pues dígame como...

\- ¿Embarazar a Naruto?

\- Suena raro si lo dice usted - frunció el ceño, coloreando tímidamente sus mejillas.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso.

\- No... ¡tiene que haber una forma...!

\- La hay, pequeño Uchiha, pero no creo que sea necesaria - dejó el té en la mesa y con sus manos iluminó una esfera morada - Mira - Sasuke se acercó extrañado y vio a él y a su novio cuanto tenían diez años de edad.

\- ¿Es un viaje en el tiempo?

\- Mira bien.

Sasuke forzó la vista en ese mundo circular, entonces vio como los menores se abalanzaban contra su novio y lo comenzaban a atacar.

\- Eh?!

\- Al parecer Naruto esta en problemas...

\- ¡Gracias por todo! - gritó saliendo de la carpa.

\- Pobre chico - rió entredientes la anciana mujer - Solo están jugando como niños... está agitado, de otra forma hubiera notado la sonrisa de Naruto... Bien, más me vale no estar aquí cuando regresen con sus problemas - dijo comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

Era mejor que descubrieron la situación por su cuenta, como jóvenes de diecinueve años, deberían saber manejar la situación... creía.


End file.
